


Monday was red.

by jsscallopedpotatoes



Series: SKZ SHORT STORIES [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, HYUNSUNG, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, Toxic Relationships, i tried to be a bit poetic, idk what to tag this, it's like half poetry ig, they fight :(, whatever just read if if you want to no pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsscallopedpotatoes/pseuds/jsscallopedpotatoes
Summary: Monday was red.Tuesday was orange.Wednesday was yellow.Thursday was green.Friday was blue.Saturday was purple.Sunday was over too soon.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: SKZ SHORT STORIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188881
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Monday was red.

Monday was red. He was stressed on Monday, so they fought on Monday. Harsh words that hit arguably as hard as punches. At least one of them would be left crying—usually it was Hyunjin. He cried a lot when Jisung got mad at him. Stress. That was what they’d blame it on. No such thing as a relationship without a single fight. It was a part of their life, a part of their routine. It was normal for Hyunjin to wake up and go to sleep alone on Monday.

Tuesday was orange. On Tuesday morning, Jisung had slept off his anger and stress for the day. He would sneak into Hyunjin’s bed somewhere at night—God knew where he’d spent the evening. He was never home on Monday evening. But Tuesday was better. Tuesday was happy. Jisung would take Hyunjin to a restaurant and buy him food. They would apologize. Laugh. Kiss, sometimes. Hyunjin made sure to always thank Jisung when he got a kiss and return the favor, to make sure it wasn’t the last he ever got. 

Wednesday was yellow. It was too long, drawn out and lazy, but in a bad way. It was being around each other but not being with each other, sitting in silence and eating without making eye contact. The tiredness would always take over on Wednesday, middle of the week. Hyunjin would make sure not to be too happy around Jisung, because that would lead to another red day. Wednesday evening was good, though. On Wednesday evening, the yellow was different, more like a sunset, and they would lay together. In silence, still, but with a kind of quiet affection for each other.

Thursday was green. It was like a blooming flower, marking the beginning of Hyunjin’s favorite time of the week. The blossoming started when Jisung would wake up in his arms and gaze up at him with the stars in his eyes. It made him remember why they were together, why they kept doing the Mondays and Wednesdays. The green made it all good again. They would go for walks on Thursday evenings, through the park nearby, where they could pick berries and eat them right off the bush in summer. Hyunjin would feed them to Jisung, and Jisung would finish by placing a timid little kiss on his fingertips. He loved Thursdays. 

Friday was blue. Friday was like waves gently washing over them. It was a day of that final push towards the weekend, and they were there for each other on Fridays. After they were done working, they would collapse together and drift away on the soft stream of love and affection that flowed between them. Friday was the climax of the week, the final build-up and the plummet into relaxation, and Hyunjin loved sharing that with Jisung. 

Saturday was purple. It was warm blankets, sleeping in way past sunrise, enjoying each other’s body heat. It was the purple of passion and caring—quick, stolen kisses in the shadow of their room, silent whispers of ‘I love you’ while in each other’s arms. They didn’t have to try on Saturday. The love came naturally, so much different than on Monday. Saturday was also watching the sunset, seeing the sky turn purple just like the day had. And they went to bed together, though sleeping was another matter, because the stars were just too beautiful.

Sunday was over too soon. It started out silver, as if the moon they’d watched on the previous night was still there. Ruffled hair, sleepy confessions, soft music. As the day passed, though, the atmosphere shifted and silver shifted to a deep maroon. At first it was nice, a certain romantic tension in the air, like the smell of roses and red wine. But it soon became much too similar to Monday’s red. There was a disagreement. Something trivial and small, but they fell asleep apart, and so the week was done.


End file.
